By US 2012/195700, an indexable cutting insert intended for milling tools is previously known, which is tangentially mounted and double-sided, i.e., includes two identical halves on both sides of a centre plane, each half including four alternately individually usable cutting edges. Thus, in total, the cutting insert includes eight individual, separately usable cutting edges.
A disadvantage of the above-mentioned cutting inserts is that the number of cutting edges on each side of the cutting insert is maximized to just four. Namely, if attempts to increase the number of cutting edges would be made using the present insert design, the cutting insert would become star-shaped, and each cutting edge would follow each an edge.